1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar for an electricity distribution duct, this bar comprising firstly a flat aluminum section that extends along a longitudinal direction, and secondly copper contact parts put in intimate electrical contact with the section at regular intervals along the length of the section and/or at its ends, the contact parts being U-shaped jumpers, the flanges of which surround the edge of the bar to carry electrical current between the bar and junction devices or fish plates.
2. Description of the Background
A bar of this type is described in patent FR-2 484 724. The copper jumpers thus added onto the aluminum bar give good contact between junction devices or fish plates and the aluminum section; although an aluminum section carries current satisfactorily at a low cost, its conducting quality at locations at which power is transferred to junction cables or bars is not satisfactory unless jumpers are provided, and it is not sufficient to provide continuity with another bar extending it.
Note that if a bar of this type is to operate reliably, it requires good assembly quality between the jumpers and the section, and good contact between the jumpers and the junction device or the fish plates.